Romeo Martello
"Auto do you need me to define the word legal for you?" - Romeo Martello Intro Romeo Martello comes from a humble smithing family under the fealty of House Akisfire, the forge of the Ten Noble Houses of Arumet. He lends his skills as a blacksmith and cleric to the Golden Blades, occasionally acting as the groups impromptu therapist. Description Appearance Romeo is a human man, possessing a somewhat broad yet lean build. His hair is brown with light and dark patches from his time in the forge. His eyes are deceptively green, appearing brown in most light. Romeo tends toward rather simple clerical robes, tight enough as to not get in the way, but long enough to keep the ash off his arms. Personality Even before his convergence with Orryx, Romeo wore his emotions on his sleeves. While at times he can be rather eccentric, Romeo is honest about his feelings above all else. His overall polite manners were practically seared into him by his Nonno (Grandfather), from his respectful mannerisms to his chivalric tendencies. Romeo possesses a certain quality that allows others to put their faith in him. Romeo lives for his family, and should anything come between him and them, only ashes will remain. Biography Romeo Martello comes from a humble blacksmith family that swore fealty to the Akisfire’s eight generations ago. After the death of his father when he was five, Romeo’s mother lost herself. In a fit of grief she wounded Romeo and left him with a scar on his chest, then she fled the city and was never seen again. With his parents gone, it was left to his grandfather Ninno to care for young Romeo, and so he taught him the ways of the forge. He learned quick, and by the age of nine, he was running the forge alongside his grandfather. On his 13th birthday, Romeo’s grandfather forged for Romeo a sturdy and strong hammer. To Romeo, it became his most valuable possession and has scarcely left his side since. When he was 20, Romeo met a young girl named Juliet, the daughter of a mercantile family under House Stormwind. She desired to supply Arumet’s soldiers with suitable equipment to aid the protection of the city. The two bonded and eventually love started to blossom. However, word of strange forces moving towards the city began to spread. An uneasy feeling lingered in peoples’ homes, Romeo’s was no exception. One day, while walking home from work, Romeo pondered how he could help his family, he wanted nothing more than the power to lift their spirits...and unknowingly, he caught the attention of something.'' Suddenly, Romeo’s vision was engulfed by blinding, prismatic flames. His eyes flooded with watered, and after a moment, all was normal. Romeo found himself before a towering structure, flames protruding from the tops of it’s funneled spires. The Temple of Orryx. Romeo was a blacksmith, he had heard the many tales they told of the Bright Flame, and while Romeo could not be described as the most religious type, he could not simply ignore such a coincidence as visions of flames before the temple of Orryx. Upon entering the temple, Romeo was greeted by a priest, who asked Romeo of his business in the temple. Romeo detailed his vision to the priest, whose expression grew stranger with each word. The priest could not help but examine Romeo. When he reached out to touch him, flames erupted from Romeo’s hands. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, a divine symphony of flames. Romeo was a chosen of Orryx. The first in almost half a century. The only other know connection to Orryx in the world was the Akisfire, owned by their House. To protect his family, Romeo tirelessly trained to harness his gift. After months of training, the siege finally arrived. Romeo was drafted to aid in the defending of Arumat and is sent out onto the battlefield. Where he would come face to face with the most unlikely of allies. Relationships Alesira Stormwind: * Romeo expected Alesira to be rather pompous and eccentric at first but has quickly come to respect her calm and down-to-earth personality. Auto: * Romeo worries about Auto. But he respects his Charisma. Draykavac: * Draykavac has shown a bit of a harsh attitude so far, but Romeo understands his concerns. He's happy to have someone so capable (albeit a bit whimsical) on his side. Meavhik: * Romeo respects Meavhik's honesty and strength. There is nobody he'd rather support rushing into battle. Roscoe: * Romeo respect for Roscoe began almost immediately. His exceptional leadership in the heat of battle will be essential in combat, and he will trust his experience. Ninno Martello: * Romeo has great respect for his grandfather as he practically raised him and taught him everything he knew about forging. He is Romeo's role model, a man who lives life with gusto and heart. Romeo's forge hammer was made by him, and it is his most precious possession. Juliet Ago: * Juliet is Romeo's fiancee. He loves her like he loves the Sun, she warms him like the flames from his forge, and supports him like the strongest tongs. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her, and he will do everything he can to make that possible. Abilities & Equipment Romeo had little combat experience, even before his bond with Orryx. However, after undergoing harsh and rigorous training at the Temple of Orryx, Romeo quickly learned the basics of spellcasting and martial combat. His skill with a mace was only natural from his years of smithing, but it was his sheer talent for fire magic that astounded the temple priests. Waves of sacred flames flooding forth from his hands, stones of molten earth rising at his command. And yet, as he will it, his flames could touch upon the wounded and mend them. It is these abilities that allow Romeo to act as a beating heart of fiery passion on the battlefield. Trivia * Romeo has a scar on his stomach from where his mother once stabbed him in a fit of depression. * Romeo was partly based on the character Lief from Deltora Quest. * Romeo is left-handed.